Demitrius Schonewise
History Three different people. Three different continents. One unique story. D'Artagnan Silistra Schonewise hails from Vietnam. Abandoned as a baby, he never understood his life secret. He moved to Japan when he was one year old, and spent the rest of his life there, never to learn whether he had any siblings, or any parents at all. He spent most of his childhood there, and even went to Mahoutokoro School of Magic, when he turned of age. Tiera Elena Schonewise was born and raised in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Unfortunately, her own parents abandoned her as a baby as well. She was left under foster care, until being adopted. However, Tiera refused the name change, saying that Schonewise was apparently the name of her parents that one day, she wanted to find. Upon her turning of school age, she went to EESM. DeVaun Sophia Schonewise is very proud to be made in the USA. Literally. She was too careless to worry about her life. Although she was abandoned as a baby, at least luck had it that she went into foster care as well. As the years whizzed by for DeVaun, she slowly moved closer to Salem Institute of Magic, as she was going to study there. So time simply flew by, until Christmas, in the trio's seventh year. It was Christmas break. The trio went on a little around-the-world trip. It was the last day of the trip. A cold winter day in Berlin, Germany. D'Artagnan was observing the fallen Berlin Wall. Tiera was shopping for clothes. And DeVaun was looking for good books to kill time with. Then, the accident happened. D'Artagnan, walking backwards so he can still see the wall, Tiera, who was speedwalking to bypass the crowd, and DeVaun, who wasn't paying attention at all, bumped into each other and made a huge mess. They all blushed in embarrasment, and D'Artagnan, being the gentleman he is, helped the ladies get their stuff together. Until he felt right to introduce himself. Jaws were dropping at that moment, as the trio revealed who they were. They didn't know if it was a coincidence that they were all Schonewise or not, or if they were related. They returned home to their countries, and spent nights thinking about the connection. D'Artagnan couldn't find it. Tiera couldn't find it. DeVaun couldn't find it. And the story took a turn for the weird. Meeting in the same place that they bumped in a year ago, D'Artagnan did the unbelievable. He proposed, not to either one of them, but to both. To both ladies. Crazy, yes. But he did it. Soon enough, they were married, and moved to England. Tiera wanted kids. DeVaun and D'Artagnan agreed. However, there was a choice to be made. DeVaun wanted to adopt kids, remembering how the trio were abandoned, and the fact that DeVaun didn't want others to share that fate. Tiera called for biological kids. D'Artagnan agreed to both, but chose adoption. After several months, and 15 adopted kids, DeVaun and Tiera got pregnant. D'Artagnan was happy. However, things took a turn for the worst when D'Artagnan found out that both ladies were pregnant with more than one child each. Tiera had triplets. DeVaun had quadruplets. In total, D'Artagnan had to care for septuplets. It was a real shocker. But D'Artagnan manned up, and became a proud father to them all. This man truly had guts to do what his biological father probably couldn't and wouldn't do. As the septuplets turned 11-12 years of age, the adoptions continued. The septuplets were already in Hogwarts, along with any and all adopted siblings. Demitrius was born along with his three full siblings and his half-siblings. His mother, Tiera, named him Demitrius in hope that he would protect the wilds like the greek goddess Demeter (his name is a derivative). He grew up with his siblings. Not once did he feel alone because more often then not that would be the case. He never was alone. Sometimes that annoyed him. Who wouldn't that annoy him? When he was at the tender age of eight, he had his first sign of magic. He wanted to go out to the forest but his parents wouldn't let him. He was getting frustarted. Before he knew it, he was in the forest. He didn't know how it happened though. His parents found him soon after and explained what it was. A couple of monthes before his first year, he got his letter to Hogwarts. You could only imagine his excitement. However, that soon deflated when he went for nothing happened in his first two years. Personality Demitrius is adventrous and introverted. He likes to go into the outdoors and read just so he can get away from the craziness. He doesn't show his affection that easily but he is by nature a very kind-hearted person. He can seem to be a very laid back person. Demitrius is a very honest person. He hates lying. He studies so that his laid pack persona would be honest. He is smart but has issues paying attention in class. He would rather read. Appearance Freddie Highmore